Electrical cables often must be terminated or joined in various environments, such as underground or overhead. Such cables may be, for example, high voltage electrical distribution or transmission lines. In order to form such connections, a connector may be employed.
In-line isolation devices such as in-line disconnect switches are commonly employed in electrical power transmission lines where it is desired to permanently or selectively isolate a power line such as an overhead power line. Known isolation devices include a pair of end pieces (which may be referred to as dead ends) connected by an elongate insulator. The end pieces are each clamped to a power line using wedge connectors. The power line is then cut between the end pieces so that the isolation device mechanically couples and electrically isolates the two ends of the power line. Examples of devices of this type are disclosed in Canadian Patent No. 2,092,741, U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,051 to Hill, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,723 to Laricchia.